Anything for the Birthday Girl
by SmallvilleChick
Summary: My version of the episode “Craving” What would happen if Lana never wanted to leave her party, especially when she'd be alone with Lex? (Lex/Lana)-*the sequel to this story is up!* (read ch3 for more info)
1. Chapter 1

Anything for the Birthday Girl  
  
  
  
Summary: my version of the episode "Craving" (Lex/Lana)  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic are from "Smallville" so they are owned by the WB, not me.  
  
E-mail: jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com  
  
a/n: By the way, the first few lines are from the actual "Craving" episode on the show. And also, the lyrics to the song "Heaven" are used in this story  
  
Ch1  
  
  
  
It was a chilly night, and Lana was standing outside in the balcony of the Luthor Mansion. She looked upset, so Lex went to talk to her.  
  
"Sneaking out, huh? Isn't this your shindig?" Lex said, interrupting the cold silence.  
  
Lana replied, "Says so on all the invitations.  
  
"Right. You're not hiding. You're getting some air... I spent 18 years of Luthor Christmas parties in the coatroom."  
  
"Well, I'm still waiting for my reinforcements."  
  
"I know Clark. He'll be here. If he can," he said.  
  
Shaking her head, Lana said, "It's just a birthday."  
  
Lex smiled at her a little, and then starts to head back inside. Lana sighed  
  
"Wait!" she cried. Lex turned around. Lana smiled back.  
  
"I believe you, but until my escort does show up, can you please accompany to my party? I know that you must be really busy.."  
  
"Of course," Lex cut her off, "anything for the birthday girl."  
  
With that, Lana took Lex's arm, and they both walked into the party. Hours and hours later, after about a billion dances, Lex and Lana stopped for a drink. Nell suddenly walked up to Lana.  
  
"So here's my birthday girl!" she said, while hugging her. "I'm so sorry Lana, but I have to go to Metropolis tonight.  
  
I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, alright?"  
  
Lana looked back at her, showing her aunt her famous understanding face,  
  
"Sure, we can always celebrate tomorrow."  
  
Nell gave her a hug again and left for the door. Lana looked up at the clock, and noticed that it was getting late. People started to say their "good-byes" and "thank yous" and before she knew it, the mansion was once again empty.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I had a great time."  
  
Lana turned around, surprised, and saw Lex. The music was still playing. Suddenly, the song changed, and "Heaven" was being played in the background.  
  
"How bout one more dance?" Lex said, offering his hand. 'it won't be any different than any of the other dances we've done in the past few hours. It's just a dance' he thought.  
  
Lana, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck. Lex was wrong. This time, Lana pulled her self a lot closer to his body. She closed her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby you're all that I want,  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven.  
  
"You know," Lana said, breaking the silence. "you were wrong. Clark never showed up." Still dancing, Lex said,  
  
"Well, who said I wouldn't be?" Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, thanks anyways; for being my 'escort'. I've already gone through 2 guys who couldn't come."  
  
Lex smiled. Damn, she was dancing so close to him. The song finally ended, and Lana spotted the mess that was left from the party that just ended.  
  
"Here, I'll help clean up," she said while picking up an empty cup.  
  
"No. It's fine. I'll have someone clean it up in the morning," Lex insisted.  
  
"Lex, you did say, 'anything for the birthday girl'. Plus, I want to, and I don't have to be home anytime soon. Nell's out, so it won't matter what time I get home."  
  
With that, she just started to clean up, ignoring Lex's comments. He finally gave up, and decided to join her. While Lana was putting an empty platter in the kitchen, she looked at the hallway. She gently placed the platter on the counter, and started to walk quietly down the hall. She had already been in the mansion, but she hadn't seen all of it. Reaching the first door to the right, she slowly opened it. Lana's eyes widened. Inside was a whole theater, just like the ones she'd seen on MTV's Cribs.  
  
"So, I see that you've found the 'entertainment' room."  
  
Lana jumped, she didn't think that Lex would find her.  
  
"Yeah, it's..wow."  
  
"We're just about done cleaning up, so how about a movie?" Lex offered  
  
Lana thought for a second, until she remembered that Nell wasn't going to be home anyway. Hell, it was her BIRTHDAY.  
  
"That would be nice," she answered, with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.  
  
A/n: if you're a fan of Michael Rosenbaum (Lex), you'd might like to know that he's the voice of Flash in the show Justice League. I was watching it yesterday, and I got the danger thingy from there. Enjoy!  
  
Lex and Lana were both sitting next to each other on one of the couches. They were watching a movie about a war. In one of the scenes, a little boy's parents were both killed. Lex was hesitant to show this movie in the first place, but he couldn't do anything about that now. While watching this, Lana thought.  
  
'Lex lost one of his parents too, and his father's never here, so we both know what it means to be alone.'  
  
Lana continued to watch. Lex looked over at the girl sitting next to him. 'She's beautiful,' he thought, but he couldn't do anything about it. After all, Clark is his friend. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lana looked over at Lex, and asked him,  
  
"Would you ever join the army, Lex?" She'd been thinking about this for a while.  
  
"Well, it depends, it's dangerous, you know."  
  
"Well, I like danger." Lex looked at her quizzically. What was she saying?  
  
He replied, "People, and even you, could get hurt. Just like in the movie"  
  
"Oh really? Then try me," Lana said, grinning-almost laughing. She loved messing with his mind.  
  
The movie was still on, and they were still sitting there.  
  
'It's now, or never,' Lex thought.  
  
'We're sitting so close,' Lana said in her head.  
  
Lana and Lex both leaned in closer, and closed their eyes. Their lips made extreme contact. Lana didn't even think of pulling back. She was as surprised as he was, but she just kissed him back. Their lips colliding together started to make her sweat. Lex laid Lana down on the couch that they were sitting on, while their lips never broke contact.  
  
They finally broke apart after about 5 minutes, taking advantage of air. After a few deep breaths, they continued. Lana had never done this with Whitney, but Lex was a whole 'nother person. Lana's hand started to explore Lex's chest, and she started to unbutton his shirt button.by.button, finally revealing his slightly built chest. Lex smiled under the kiss, and took off Lana's cardigan, and started to unzip her dress. He slipped it off for her, and she was in her underwear. Lana was only 15, so Lex didn't do anything unless Lana let him. So, they just made out in on the couch. After what seemed like forever, they stopped, and Lana fell asleep on Lex's chest. He looked down at her; locked up in his arms. Then he bent his head down to give her one last goodnight kiss, and fell asleep.  
  
Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here on my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe,  
  
We're in heaven  
  
  
  
A/N: Should I continue? Should I leave it here? E-mail me! Also, if you have any suggestions, corrections.whatever! please e-mail me at jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com 


	3. Author's Announcement

Hey! I'm SmallvilleChick, the author of this story. Um..I have an announcement: Since out of the majority of those who reviewed liked my story, I've decided to continue, but it's going to be in a sequel, because this story alone is great. I don't want to ruin "Anything for the Birthday Girl" by adding, so I'm just simply making a sequel. :-) It's called: "Perfect Lana, Perfect Life (yeah right!)"  
  
Luv,  
  
SmallvilleChick 


End file.
